


Panty Raid

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodora tries to raid Greystagg's panty draw and gets busted in the act by the Witch Queen and subtly 'punished'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Greystagg had smiled slightly even as the girl emitted a tiny yelp and span to look at her. Her smile softened even as Theodora blushed. The girl looked surprised and moved slightly closer, doing her best not to flinch even as Greystagg pulled her closer, still trying not to look nervous. 

"You know you have to be punished..."

The girl had nodded silently even as she felt Greystagg's lips cover her own, submitting entirely.


End file.
